


Turn the city lights on and the dreams off

by ari_hearts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_hearts/pseuds/ari_hearts
Summary: As the city lights rage on, dreams slowly die. Felix is sent on one of the most difficult investigations of his career so far.





	Turn the city lights on and the dreams off

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should be doing my homework...  
> Also me: What if I just made a detective story...
> 
>  
> 
> I suck at summaries thanks for clicking even after that disaster.

_5 years ago_

**Adrien Agreste seen with mysterious girl (Click Now to read)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_7 months ago_

**Adrien Agreste and longtime girlfriend break up!! Exclusive interview tell-all interview!! (Click here)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_1 week ago_

**Adrien Agreste gone missing!! How does his father react?! (Full story here)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Look, Felix, I know these seem a bit questionable in terms of the timeline... But I doubt she even has anything to do with this." Alya sips on her tea. Currently, she's in her apartment with longtime friend, and now detective Felix. Currently, Felix has been assigned one of the most publicized cases of the year,

_**The disappearance of Adrien Agreste.** _

"Well what else am I supposed to do, his father keeps pressuring me to look into her! Right now I'm not sure of anyone else to look into... Any friends he had, which weren't that many, to begin with, have been questioned already." Felix sighs clearly stressed out about this whole case. With everyone eggar for leads and more updates about the case --by everyone he means all news stations, gossip sites, you name it-- to say his job has become rather stressful is an understatement. 

"Well then... At least let me come with you! I'm sure we can Marinette to open up about some things if I'm there with you!"

"Okay, the sooner we get information the better."

"Alright! Let's go to Marinette's apartment, for the most part, she'll be there considering she just moved."

Alya and Felix both grab their things and leave the apartment. They take to 10-minute walk to where Marinette's new apartment would be. Along the way Felix questions Alya as to how she, Marinette and Adrien are all connected.

"Well, Marinette and Adrien as you know started dating 5 years ago. They met through school and their love story was sort of a legend throughout the school! They were perfect for each other! But one day Marinette just showed up at my house crying. She said that everything between her and Adrien was over. Never went into why they broke up, but I really did want to punch him in the face. Marinette had a really hard time after that. It may have been 7 months ago but it's only now that her wounds are starting to fade. I really doubt though that she would have the ability to hurt Adrien." 

"Interesting..." 

 

They walk the rest of the way in silence. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Marinette is startled by the sound of her doorbell ringing. She quickly runs from the other side of the apartment to the door, crashing into some boxes, and tripping over some scattered items in the process. She opens the door to find Alya and some guy with her. He's a bit taller than Alya, wearing a tan trench coat, black pants, a white button-up shirt, grey vest, and a simple blue tie. 

"Hey girl, I wish we could be here under better circumstances but sadly we're here to talk about... Adrien." Alya can see that her friend was clearly still hurt, but Alya needs to clear Marinette's name, and fast before the press start trying to put the blame on her without any evidence. 

"...Okay, but who is he?" Marinette looks straight at Felix, a bit apprehensive. 

"He's a friend of mine I met a while back, you know when I was in university to become a journalist. He is also the detective who is in charge of this case." 

"Why do I need to be involved with this case, the last time I saw Adrien was 7 months ago." Alya watches as Marinette's mood becomes more and more depressed. She wishes that her friend didn't have to go through with this but, it had to be done, all Alya could do was try and be there as support. Felix makes a mental note of the last time Marinette claims to have seen Adrien. 

"Sorry, Miss but you're the only person I haven't talked to that was close with Adrien. I already talked to his only two friends, Chloe and Kagami." 

"Those weren't his only two friends."

"What?!" Both Felix and Alya say in unison. 

"He had one other close friend, Nino, however, it was kept a secret from most of the public as they only really hung out at clubs, and it would have ruined the reputation his father made for him." Marinette sighs wearily, just thinking about all of the memories with Adrien makes her want to crawl up in a ball and forget. But as much as wants to forget, a part of her also wants to help. Adrien may no longer be with her, but she can only imagine what horror must be happening to Adrien. She wouldn't have wished a terrible fate on him even if the opportunity presented itself. 

"Do you have any idea as to where Nino might be?" Felix questioned Marinette. This seemed to go far more interesting than he anticipated. 

"He normally DJ's at various clubs, I think he has a gig at one tonight." Both Felix and Alya are intrigued by this mysterious friend that Adrien had. Alya then responds to Marinette.

"Could you tell us which club he's at tonight? After that, we'll be on our way." 

"Fine but I want to come to." Alya is a bit shocked, she would have imagined her friend want nothing to do with this case but if anything she seems to be determined to help too. Although it may not be seen at first deep down in between the layers of sadness, one can see that Marinette still cares, and wants to help in the search for him too. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In front of the nightclub, Le Chat Noir, stands 3 very out of place people. A small woman, dressed in a light pastel green cardigan, white dress, and grey flats. A rather pensive detective. Finally, a rather interesting woman dressed in black boots, deep blue jeans, a black shirt, and a red plaid flannel wrapped around her waist They all stand by the entrance mentally preparing themselves for the hell to come. 

"I regret not bringing earplugs. You can hear the bass of the music even from out here." Felix right now wishes he had picked another career. After that remark, a new voice pops up from behind, startling everyone. 

"Your one to talk imagine being the one to have to live near here." A boy with black hair, which is dyed at the tips blue approaches them. 

"You don't seem like the typical people to come to a place like this. What's the story?" The boy questions them. Alya pipes up responding to him.

"Well, we're here to speak with a guy by the name of Nino. Know him by any chance?" 

"Yeah, why do you need him?" Felix then responds to his question

"We're here to investigate the disappearance of Adrien Agreste. We think he might have been one of the last few people to see him."

"Oh! Agreste I remember that dude, quite the ladies man, had everyone swooning over him. But he mainly just hung out with Nino." Alya is quick to respond to him cutting Felix off. 

"Think you can get him for us?" 

"Yea, I'll show you, just follow me." 

Alya hesitates for a moment, perhaps it wasn't the best idea for all of them to go inside the club, who knows what can happen. She turns to face her two friends.

"You guys should wait here, I'll come back with him. If I don't show up in 5 minutes then you guys should probably go looking for me." They both nod and Alya heads off inside. Everything becomes quiet once more, only to sound of the booming music fills the air. Eventually, the silence becomes so unbearable that Marinette speaks. 

"So... Do you normally end up in crazy places? Like following leads and all..."

"Sometimes, but for the most part, people who are suspects happen to lead relatively normal lives." Marinette winces a little at the word 'suspect'. He probably doesn't trust her one bit.

"Am I one of those suspects for this case?"

"Sadly yes. You seem to be a rather good person, but I have to investigate all leads."

"Oh... Hey, I never did get your name..."

"It's Felix." After Felix said that, Alya exits the club along with the blue-haired boy and who Felix can assume is this Nino. The blue-haired boy waves goodbye and turns to go back into the club.

"Thanks, Luka!" Alya calls out before turning her attention to everyone else. 

"Alright! Here is the mysterious Nino!" Nino tips hat, greeting everyone.

"So you want to know about Adrien huh. I saw him the day he disappeared." 

Nino goes into full detail about the day leading up to his final encounter with Adrien. Alya takes notes on her phone while Felix keeps prompting Nino with more questions. Marinette stands there taking in all the information, sometimes asking a question or two as well. Eventually, Nino gets to the point where he last saw Adrien.

"He left the club only tipsy, he wasn't like blackout drunk or anything since he said he had a photo shoot. He just said he was going to walk home, he was gone for a while when he texted me saying he was right around the corner of his house when he saw this cute black cat, even sent a picture of it," Nino opens his phone and shows a picture of a black cat right underneath a lampost. Felix asks for Nino to text him the picture just so he could have it for future reference, as well as take a few screenshots of the final conversation. 

"I guess that leaves us with checking around the Agreste mansion." 

Alya thanks Nino for helping them. They went on there way towards the Agreste mansion reviewing the information they had. Little did they know a certain black-haired woman with a streak of red in her hair was following them. She pulls up her cellphone, before getting into a car.

"Sir, I believe it is time to enact phase two of the plan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three of them all head down the street, ready to look for any more clues only to be stopped by the sound of police cars speeding by, sirens on full blast. They turn around the corner to see several police cars and other emergency response vehicles. Police tape is everywhere around the mansion. Felix quickly runs up to the scene of the crime and shows the police officer his badge. Marinette and Alya are stopped by the do not cross lines but Felix is able to get through and find one of the higher up officers.

"What the hell is going on here?"

 

**_"Sir, Gabriel Agreste has gone missing."_ **


End file.
